Confused much?
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: Well just to say Jacob gets a bit confused


What happened?

Jacob-

What happened? All I remember is Bella choking out "Jake when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted and horrible!" I simply replied "Don't know and I look horrible! Look at you." Carlisle looked worried at me and said "Jacob you are allowed to use any of the beds in the house." I thought this was going too far, so to make them happy I said "I'll go outside and have a nap then." Then I was at the step on the way out and then blackness, I had no idea what happened! I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't do anything!

Bella-

Jacob had just left and then out of nowhere a loud thud out the front door sounded. All I could say was "Edward go check he's okay, please" Edward left my side to check and then you could hear "Jacob, are you okay? Bella did you say he snored when he slept?" I quickly answered my voice had got stronger "Yes" panic struck me. Edward called "Carlisle can you come here please?" Carlisle left quickly and you could hear "Jacob, are you okay? Can you hear me? His pulse is normal. That cut isn't that deep! So that's good. " Silence stung the air, I panicked more. Then suddenly "Edward go get Emmett and Jasper, you three need to carry him up stairs and on mine and Esme's bed, I know that you all are strong but we need his head balanced and his sides."It was Carlisle telling Edward. Edward came in the next second, wavered Emmett and Jasper to follow him. Those two left the room and then "Ready, quickly up to our bed, put him down gently! I'm sure Bella is panicking so I'll go tell them what's going on. I will right up after." Carlisle entered the room and explained that Jacob had fallen unconscious on the step and had hurt his head, he was just going to sort it out." With that he disappeared, now and then you heard whispers and the x-ray machine going. Emmett and Jasper were the first ones down after 10 minutes, then 2 hours later Carlisle came down to check on me, I asked about Jacob, all I got was "He's still unconscious, but he has missed out on a lot of sleep lately, so this is his bodies way to make him sleep and recover from no sleep. He will probably be unconscious for a long while through, since he's been here he's missed 3 days sleep and we are not sure how much before that." It had been 5 days and he still was unconscious, I started to get worried and want to see him. Carlisle told me every time "Calm down Bella he's just recovering, there's no point seeing him. He's just laying there." Even thorough every time I asked about his head Carlisle told me that "He cut it out on the step, and it was gone within two hours so he's fine. The x-ray machine was just checking that he was fine. We took an x-ray from every part of his body for you. He's fine, just recovering sleep." Suddenly there was a low muffle from upstairs and Carlisle and Edward were up the stairs, and talking to someone.

Jacob-

The blackness ended all of a sudden, I opened my eyes to see I was on a bed that stunk of vampire. I mumbled "Ugh, this stinks. How did I get here? I just was going outside for a nap. Probably an attempt like the rest before something happens and I'm needed." Dr. Cullen and Edward came through the door then both said "Hello Jacob. How are you feeling?" All I could think have been "Fine, I think. What happened I was heading for a nap and then voices saying Jacob can you hear me? Are you okay? Carlisle he's cut his forehead. And then complete blackness till now. Cold hands kept touching me on my neck, wrists and everywhere else. It was freaky. And it felt like three people carried me, all super strong and freezing." Carlisle quickly asked so many questions like "Jacob do you feel dizzy, disoriented? Are you tired? Does your head hurt? Is the blackness completely gone? Do you know what the date is? What day is it? Do you feel sick? Do you have a headache?"

I couldn't answer all those at once, so I said "I'm fine Doc really, just let me up and I can go protect you guys." With that I tried to get up. I say tried because before I could even stand or move my second leg out of bed, Dr. Cullen and Edward were pushing back to lay down again. I gave up, and lay down. Hoping that they would do what they needed and let up as soon as possible. It didn't work. Dr. Cullen took an x-ray of my head about 100 times, and then said I should rest. I did as he said it was 2 pm when I started sleeping it was 11:55 pm the next day when I woke up. He asked me how many days I had been unconscious. How would I know? It was complete darkness, for heaven's sake. I just simply answered "3 days, something like that."

A big mistake! He looked worried and brought the '_lovely'_ x-ray machine back, 400 more x-rays. I'm surprised he didn't have a collage of them! He told me "Your head looks fine, but I prefer it if you would stay close to the house and if you feel ill, dizzy, disoriented, headache or about to vomit. Please, please tell me! We don't want another episode. Okay?" With that Dr. Cullen left. Edward stayed behind and commented "You look a lot better, wish I could say the same about Bella but it is the opposite. O sorry how are you feeling?" He looked at me caringly so I answered with annoyance thick in my voice "Fine, I wish everyone would stop asking that. If I faint again don't make much fuss please. It's killing me! Just leave me there; I will be quite happy and peaceful!" Edward chuckled. With that he left after I was up and followed me. He looked like he was going to catch me before I hit my head this time if I fainted again or just fell asleep on the stairs. But I'm pretty sure I would have woken up again.

I heard Carlisle explaining I was a wake and absolutely fine. With that I walked down the stairs and out the door. I needed to be a wolf and calm down. So I went behind a tree and phased into a wolf. I heard voices shouting "Jacob, you out here? Where are you?" I came out and showed myself. Everyone was out here, looking for me. I thought "_No fuss_" but here they came. Saying "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell us." Of course Edward came he translated that "He's saying he's fine and wants to have a run as a wolf right now. And can you please stop making such a fuss of him. It's annoying." I thought _Thank you_. Everyone went back inside and kept up bugging me. Well, I didn't faint again. And I kept up on my sleep like a good boy. Annoyingly everyone kept bugging me saying "Jake is you okay? Are you hurt?" Every time I answered "I'm fine, stop making a fuss please, if I faint again it's my problem!" With that it stopped. A happy ending in my book.

By Jessica Barrett.

*Please note all the characters are from Twilight books but this story is not, made up by me. It is like this because I recently read all of the books. All the characters are vampires, Jacob is a werewolf and Renesme is half vampire and half human.*


End file.
